This disclosure relates to a door for a heat exchanger and, more particularly, to a door that is actuated to selectively communicate flow through the heat exchanger.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air and to be utilized to cool components. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed in a compressor, then delivered into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
One type of gas turbine engine has multiple bypass streams. Thus, there is a radially outer third stream bypass flow and a radially inner main bypass flow. Other types of gas turbine engines have other bypass flow arrangements. Bypass flows may be utilized for cooling heat exchangers and other components. Cooling the heat exchangers may not be necessary at all stages of engine operation.